


It Started with a Shota Joke

by brotherfuckers



Series: Striderclan [40]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Sex, Asshole Bro, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Handcuffs, Incest, M/M, Paddle, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shota, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Stridercest - Freeform, Strife - Freeform, Teasing, Twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherfuckers/pseuds/brotherfuckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is frustrated at looking so young and Bro teases him further about it initiation a strife that ends with great sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started with a Shota Joke

“I am so sick of being called cute!” Dave shouts as he enters the apartment nearly throwing his bag against the kitchen counter.

Bro turns and looks over the back of the futon. “Sorry to tell ya, babe. But you’re a shota.”

“What. That doesn’t even make sense. I’m eighteen. That’s automatically makes me not a shota.”

“You’ll always be a shota, Dave. Forever cute,” Bro declares as he gets up off the futon and stretches. He catches how Dave’s eyes track to the strip of skin showing between his shirt and pants.

Dave just mutters a soft “jerkface” and pouts as he turns to get some apple juice. Suddenly Bro is right behind him and ruffling his hair.

“It’s okay, squirt. I’ll get ya the funny face pancake from IHOP. Imagine all the cash we’ll save gettin’ ya kiddie meals.” Dave glares up at him with a death threat. Bro imagines he’s thinking ‘I will murder you with toothpicks and laugh’ and just smirks.

“I’m going to go steal your beer.”

“It’s on the top shelf; can ya reach it? Or do you need me to give ya a boost, kiddo?”

“I hate you so much.”

“Sure ya do, sweetheart. Do ya want me to pour yours into your sippy cup?”

“Oh my fuck!” Dave shouts as he rolls his eyes hard enough to tip his head and starts stomping off to his room.

“Oh c’mon. Don’t throw a tantrum.” Bro grabs his wrist and tugs him playfully back towards the futon. “Here, I’ll get ya your favorite blankie and turn on some MLP to go with. See how nice I am?”

Dave levels a cool stare at Bro. “You just want me to punch you so you have an excuse to beat my ass in a strife.”

“I’m just being kind, sugar. Nuthin’ wrong with that. Now, do I need to cut up your pizza into bites? Or can you be a big boy and not choke yourself on something that ain’t a cock?"

“Alright asshole,” Dave growls, “I’m gonna cut you into little bites.” He lunges at Bro who dodges just to the side, wrapping an arm around his waist and lifting a yelling, cursing Dave up to his broad shoulder. He ignores all of the threats and flailing and carefully dips down to grab two swords before heading out and up the stairs. He doesn’t take much concern for any door frames or low ceilings or corners. In fact, Dave swears that Bro might actually be aiming for them as he struggles to bring in his elbows and keeps his head low to keep them from smacking into the hard surfaces.

“You motherfucker! I hate you so much!” he cries out, the yells echoing a bit in the staircase. He kicks his legs and slams his fist into Bro’s back. He manages to land a kidney shot causing Bro to flinch just slightly, enough to accidentally on purpose knock Dave’s knees into a fire extinguisher.

“Keep that up, kid, and you’re goin’ o’er the edge and whate’er special trick ya had as a baby- and god, you were a cute baby, whatever happened -I don’t think you got no more, no matter how hard I throw your ass,” Bro finishes as he drops Dave onto the roof.

“Doof!” Dave wheezes out. He scrambles to right himself just in time to catch the sword being lobbed in his direction. “You could have just said ‘Roof. Strife. Now,’ like you usually do.” He falls into a fighting ready stance. “Why do you have to be such an asshat about it?” Dave makes the first lunge knowing it won’t actually do much but still hoping that he might catch Bro off guard.

His hopes are dashed as Bro easily knocks it away. “How am I supposed to know if your stubby little legs can make it up the stairs? I carried ya around as a diapered li’l shit and I’ll continue to do so ‘til ya can beat me in a strife, brat.” And in a breath he flips from being on the defensive under Dave’s thrusts and slashes to being on the offensive and making Dave counter and parry to keep the edge of Bro’s blade away from his skin. Dave’s footwork is a bit sloppy from all of the teasing and taunting getting to him, not to mention the light bruisings gathered on the trip upstairs.

“Then I get to carry you around?” Dave asks in disbelief as he barely parries a strike in time before retreating a few steps, “I can’t just toss your fat ass over my shoulder anytime of the day. And knowing you, you’d be crying and bitching for me to move you between the kitchen and living room every five minutes!”

Bro follows him as he falls back, pressing enough to keep him on his toes, but not going for win just yet. “Babe, you’re my retirement plan. I took care of your shit when you were young and helpless, and you’re gonna take care of mine when I am old and helpless. Fuck yeah, you’re gonna carry my ass. Why d’ya think I was trainin’ ya so hard?”

“You better start training me to be a lifting champion then instead of a swords master,” he spits out. He tries to gain enough space to make an offensive move, but ends up having to retreat even further. “You better not ask me to suck your dick when you’ve gotten old and wrinkled because there is no fucking way that’s ever happening.”

“Oh I’m sure you’ll have put me out of my misery by then. But ya got plenty of dick suckin’ years ahead of ya, ya twink.”

“Oh hell no we’re not doing some assisted suicide pact right now, Bro.” Dave has to roll under Bro’s swing, the sword top grazing the thin metal of the air conditioning block. He comes up with too much momentum and is off balance, falling back a little even as he continues to run his mouth, “Shit, if you were horny, all you had to do was ask, asshole.”

“Who says I’m sayin’ any of that, munchkin? Ain’t no way I’m livin’ that long without steppin’ on enough toes to get offed.” Bro reaches out and grabs Dave’s wrist to pull him back in the opposite direction, away from the thin railing he was about to hit and back towards the center of the roof. “And why would I proposition jailbait? I could get arrested for that?”

“Fuck!” Dave stumbles when he’s thrown back towards open ground. He manages to bring up his sword in time to catch Bro’s descending blow that knocks him off balance again in a little bit safer position. “Oh, so asking me for a blow job is illegal for you but beating me into submission with a sword _then_ getting a blow job is _fine_?” Dave asks with indignation.

“Well, how am I supposed to tell how old ya are when you’re actin’ like a right brat?” Bro starts directing his blows at Dave’s legs and feet to keep him dancing.

“You sonovabitch! I-” he’s cut off as he winces when his muscles start to scream from the constant retreat and inability to get solid footing before having to move even quicker to avoid Bro’s sword. “You fucking started it asshole! Called me a goddamned shota!”

“You’re not a shota?” Bro asks casually as he works Dave back to the wall. The flicker of the blade keeps Dave’s attention in front of him. “Well then, that just makes my victory lap worthwhile. Maybe I’ll take more than just your mouth,” Bro leers at him, golden eyes gleaming over the top of his shades.

Dave is too busy trying to keep from getting sliced in half to come up with a retort. Bro’s blade is coming too quick and he keeps having to back up. He’s unable to make a move to either side without Bro’s blade stopping him. He also can’t stop the hot blush creeping across his face at the comment. “Dirty old man,” he manages to get out, sounding less venomous than he would like to.

Bro just smirks at him and watches as the wall of the staircase looms above Dave’s head. Mentally he counts off the steps Dave has left. Three, two, one... He watches as Dave’s eyes go wide with realization as his back hits the wall. He tries to dodge left but is stopped by a swing of Bro’s sword. He barely gets his sword up in time to block the next swipe aimed at his head which puts his arms at an awkward angle.

“Shit.”

Bro takes advantage of the position and snakes a hand up around both of his wrists, effectively pinning Dave. “Gotcha.” He leans in close. “Who’s my bitch?”

Dave glares up at him and struggles against his larger hand. He tries to land a kick to distract Bro enough to break the hold, even if he has a sinking feeling that he is just drawing out the inevitable. He smirks a little when one kick hits solidly against Bro’s shin, feeling vindictive about the whole set up earlier. Bro doesn’t even flinch. He maintains his poker face even through the pain, mentally promising to make the brat pay for the cheap shot later.

“C’mon now, you know the magic words. Who’s your daddy? Who’s gonna make you his bitch tonight?”

Dave huffs and finally stops struggling despite the fire still in his eyes. He draws out the moment not wanting to surrender just yet but seeing no other course of action. Finally he mumbles, “You are. I surrender... daddy.”

“Good boy,” Bro returns, enjoying the spike of pleasure at the phrase. He carefully uses his own sword hand to pluck Dave’s away. He tosses them both to the ground. “What does a bitch say when he’s asking for his punishment?” He reaches down and starts undoing his jeans. He carefully watches Dave’s expression as his brother tries to maintain his composure.

“Please, daddy,” Dave licks his lips, “Teach me a lesson?”

“Oh very good, boy, very hot.” Bro shoves his jeans down his hips just enough to get his cock out. Using his hands trapping Dave’s wrists above his head, he pushes him down to his knees to get him eye level with his quickly stiffening dick. Bro tilts his hips forward, brushing the head against Dave’s lips. “Open wide for me, hun.”

Dave keeps his eyes turned up to Bro, not fighting the shiver that runs up his spine at being called a good boy and being forced to his knees. He obediently opens his mouth and immediately leans forward to lick a stripe from base to tip. He then sucks the head past his soft lips and into his mouth. Bro moans lowly at the touches. He has to restrain himself from just thrusting into that slick heat of his brother’s mouth though. Instead he makes Dave lean away from the wall to get to him, shoulders straining against his locked arms. “Tha’s it, babe, suck my cock.”

Dave would be rolling his eyes at the cheesy line if he wasn’t too busy whining at the way Bro makes him struggle to keep his cock in place. When it finally slips out of his mouth momentarily, he looks up with a devilish look. “Please daddy.” Then he stretches forward again, the twinge in his joints going straight to his dick. He starts sucking in earnest and hums his approval when Bro can’t stop himself from sliding his hips forward.

“Shit,” Bro curses underneath his breath. The combination of Dave’s eagerness to get more of his cock into that hot mouth and begging with the taboo moniker. “Goddamn, ya li’l twink. Such a whore for humiliation, such a pain slut. Bet ya would like it if I just turned ya ‘round and fucked ya up against the wall.” Bro’s dick twitches at the thought.

Dave also groans and looks up at the suggestion. He traces his tongue over everything he can reach and tries to keep Bro closer by starting to suck but also lightly scrapes his teeth along the underside of Bro’s dick to try and entice him to start fucking his face or make good on his threat.

“Watch it, brat,” Bro growls down at him. But he can’t stay angry or even threatening at those ruby red eyes staring up with those pink puffy lips wrapped around his cock. It’s a pretty sight that has Bro’s dick twitching again. “If ya fuck up again, I’ll take it out on your ass.”

He goes to thrust into Dave’s mouth when they hear voices in the stairwell. It’s a quick “up here” in a male’s voice and then a woman giggling. Bro almost cuts himself on Dave’s teeth pulling out so quickly and nearly catches himself as he zips up. Dave nearly chokes on the unrestricted air he’s suddenly able to inhale. He too scrambles away, grabbing the swords as he goes so they won’t be in sight of the stairwell door. He looks up to Bro and glances towards the fire escape and then back to Bro, raising an eyebrow in question for orders.

“Get downstairs, kid. And have me some beer waiting and get that ass naked and ready for me. I’ma have some fun with the neighbors,” he grins wicked and flicks his wrist at Dave shooing him on.

Dave gulps at the implications of his commands. He almost feels sorry for the kids coming upstairs, but then he’s hopping on the fire escape and out of view moments later and soon much too busy thinking about his own ass and what bro might be planning to do to him as ‘punishment.’ He makes it to their floor and slides in through the bedroom window.

Bro listens to the fading rattle of metal contrasting with the stomping coming up the stairs. Bro rolls his eyes as the newcomers slow down as they apparently get tired. The door flies open and he watches a boy and girl tumble out, looking younger than Dave. Bro snorts mentally to himself after calling Dave all those young names. They start making out in front of him without even checking their surroundings. Amateurs.

He slips into his menacing guardian role that he’s had to pull out a couple times on the twins and comes to loom over them until they notice. He lets out a squeak and pushes the girl in front of him.

“What floor are ya from? Do your parents know you’re up here gettin’ all handsy?” Bro rumbles out. “D’ya have protection? Ya know safe sex is important and all.”

The look of absolute horror of their faces, coupled by the way they scramble for the stairwell has Bro nearly doubled over with laughter. He calls out warnings about the stairs after they are out of hearing range. Still snickering to himself over how he just cockblocked his cockblockers, he heads back down to where Dave is hurriedly preparing.

Dave doesn’t know how long he’ll have before Bro is tired of fucking with those poor souls upstairs so he races to put the swords aways and strip himself of his clothes. He runs to the fridge to get the beer, scrambling through the kitchen drawers to find an opener only to realize it’s a twist-off. He places it on the coffee table and then stalls for a moment. He wonders if he should also try to prep himself, “Fuck it.” He grabs the lube and is only just pushing his first finger in, wincing at the rush and moaning at the resulting pain simultaneously when he hears the door open.

Bro pauses to take in the scene. It’s always a pleasant sight to see when one of the twins is bent over, ass up on the futon working a finger into his tight hole, and is that a beer to the side? Perfect. Bro kicks off his shoes and flops down on the futon next to his brother, totally ignoring what he is doing.

“Where is my beer?” He holds his hand out expectantly.

Dave freezes as he takes a moment to process before looking to the beer and then back to Bro before leaning up to get balanced on his knees, without taking out the finger that he’s prepping himself with, to reach forward with his other hand and grab the beer. He places it in Bro’s hand and then hesitates, unsure if he should continue prepping himself or if he should try to get his mouth back around Bro’s dick.

“D-did I do good, daddy?” he hazards trying to get a feel for what Bro is planning.

“Did I tell ya to prep yourself, ya greedy li’l bitch.” Bro takes a swig of beer. “I’ll give ya a hint, your ass is ‘bout to be red.”

Dave falls back to the futon, barely getting his free arm down in time to keep him from faceplanting as the comment catches him off guard. He pulls his fingers away from where he was prepping himself with a strangled moan. He looks over at Bro. "I'm sorry, daddy. I-I just thought, when you said to get my ass ready, that you wanted..." he plays along but he can't hide how hard his dick has gotten from anticipation.

“Ya thought ya could outsmart me? Ya think you’re smarter than daddy?” Bro raises an eyebrow at him.

“N-no I’m- I didn’t mean to, daddy, I-”

“Get your ass o’er here,” he pats his lap, “and do it properly.”

He whimpers at the tone but quickly moves over to Bro’s lap and lays himself over Bro’s legs. He can’t help the shiver that goes up his spine when he pictures how he must look with his ass pushed up and vulnerable. He bites his lip to keep from begging for it so soon.

Bro sets the cold beer on the middle of his back, gaining a yelp from the sudden cold sensation. Bro’s other hand rubs over the proffered ass as if getting it warmed up. “D’ya know what happens to bad boys, Davey?”

Dave moans at Bro’s hand on his ass and has to try twice before he can keep his voice in check to answer Bro. “They get punished, daddy.” He bites his lip and glances over his shoulder at Bro waiting for the first strike.

“Good boy, Davey.” He pulls his hand back and brings it back down with a smack, making Dave cry out. He alternates between taking sips of beer with bringing his hand down over and over as Dave manages to muffles his moans into the cushions. He can’t help how his hips jerk against Bro’s legs with each strike and his hands scramble to try to find something to cling to that might help him from how turned on he is. Hassling the teens had taken the edge off Bro’s erection, but the way Dave was rubbing against his leg was making his jeans tight again.

“Please! Da-AH!-ddy!” Dave stutters out as Bro hits harder. He wonders what it would take to get Bro to tie him down and leave his ass stinging for days. He thinks about trying to jerk himself off which might earn him cuffs and a harsher punishment, but then there is always the chance that Bro might also just restrain him and not let him come to teach him a lesson. And he doesn’t want to go through that again; Dave shudders at the memory of that week. He bides his time for now and makes sure to rut again the growing bulge in Bro’s pants.

Bro finishes off his beer and then set it down on Dave’s back, letting it go briefly until Dave figures out what he wants and adjusts himself to where it will stand on his own. The position pulls Dave away from Bro’s lap, making him support himself on shaky arms.

“Don’t spill it,” he warns as his hands go to his jeans to undo them for the second time this evening. Dave whines and tries to calm the shaking of his limbs, unsure if he would enjoy the consequences for spilling the beer or if it would actually be a punishment, not realizing the bottle is actually empty. But in this position he can’t rut against Bro and all he can really do is wait on Bro to get his damn pants off and hope he’ll get a hand on his dick soon, leather glove or not.

“Daddy, please touch me again!” Punishment be damned, Dave thinks as he starts to edge a hand under himself when he doesn’t get a response from Bro. One touch wouldn’t be too bad right. Not while Bro is busy. His plans are ruined as Bro gets his jeans down to mid thigh, but brushes against Dave’s hand wrapping around his neglected dick as he is pulling back.

“Davey? Whatcha doin’?”

Dave freezes and stiffens. “I was- I just tho- you were busy and I just wanted to touch...” he trails off and because Bro’s flat tone of voice isn’t giving anything away, Dave tries to look back at Bro to see his face or reaction. He finds Bro grinning maniacally down at his little brother. He snatches the beer bottle up and tosses it away carefully.

“Wanderin’ idle hands are the devil’s plaything, ya know.” His conversational tone is offset but the sharp movements he uses to toss Dave off his lap, with a quick yelp of “shit!”, long enough to slip out from under him and then to toss him back down into the cushions, face down and ass up. He doesn’t give Dave a warning as he wanders away briefly.

Dave mutters another “shit” but this time when he’s left without instructions, he keep his hands out in front of him and doesn’t move from where Bro positioned him except to turn his head to try and follow Bro’s movements. Bro glances over his shoulder and hums in approval that Dave hasn’t moved as he picks up the leather and metal cuffs. Then he disappears from view to reappear at the end of the futon with only the clank of the chain against the futon supports to give him away seconds before the cuffs are around Dave’s wrists.

“Now, how bad do you think you’ve been? Do you think you deserve just my hand or should I go get the paddle?”

Dave’s eyes widen at the suggestion. He moans wantonly at the thought of a paddle even as he tugs on the cuffs to check his restraints. They’ve never done that before; they’ve done hand and crop and he enjoyed those. He’s not sure how much it’ll hurt but his dick is twitching just imagining it. And he imagines how he’ll feel it for days.

“I’m sorry, daddy. I’ve been very bad. I deserve worse than your hand. I want- I-” He tries to ask for the paddle but starts stuttering and gives up, hoping Bro will understand how turned on he is.

Bro nods and walks over to the desk to grab the paddle, pulling off the cellophane wrapper. He runs his hand over the smooth surface, trying to imagine how Dave will feel about it, how it’ll feel on his ass. He taps it against his palm, testing its heft and bite. He smiles at how it feels. Dave’s eyes are glued to Bro and he bites his lip hard watching him.

“Let’s see if this ain’t too much for ya,” he suggests as he comes back to the futon and stands next to Dave. He pulls on Dave’s hips to get his ass up in the air with his chest pressed into the futon and his arms outstretched towards the end of the futon above his head like some perverse yoga move. He gently places it against Dave’s ass to let him get used to the feeling. Dave bows his head and whines when he feels it come to rest against his ass. He doesn’t comment on being able to handle it. He has no idea if he can for all his apparent fetish for pain. This is new territory. His body is abuzz with tension and expectation as he waits for the first strike to come.

Bro starts with a light tap, less force than he would apply with his hand to let Dave get use to the bite. Bro assumes he likes it from the gasp and moan. He delivers a second blow with a bit more oomph that give a pleasant crack against his skin. He continues on, carefully gauging Dave’s responses as he increases the force behind each hit, pausing to listen to the delicious sounds Dave makes. He lets Dave croon for a bit as he slips all the way out of his pants and shirt.

“Good boy, Davey, good boy,” Bro tells him as he starts up again.

Dave’s body is on fire. All of his nerves are cross firing between pain and pleasure and all he can do is moan into the cushions. He jerks with each progressively harder hit and makes choked sounds of pleasure in the back of his throat as the sting bites into his already sore flesh. He isn’t sure if his eyes are watering from the pain or pleasure and can’t be bothered to figure it out as he wishes desperately that his dick was rubbing against something instead of just hanging between his legs twitching, especially when Bro aims at the junction between the tops of his thighs and the curve of his ass feeling the air from the paddle landing against his balls.

“Da-d-ddy!” he moans out brokenly.

“Goddamn, you’re a hot li’l motherfucker.” Bro cranks up the hits still, watching as Dave’s body jolts forwards. The skin is a beautiful bright red over his quivering muscles. Bro starts tugging at himself with his free hand, getting worked up over the way Dave accepts the pain. The loud crack of a perfect hit fills the room along with Bro’s moans.

With that hit Dave keens and trembles and feels like everything is too much. It’s like an overload of his circuits. He feels like he might faint. He can’t get his lungs to work properly. And it all feels so fantastic. He probably looks like a hot mess with his ass bright red and his dick so hard and just shaking all over. His face is wet from some combination of drooling and tears that he hadn’t realized he was shedding.

Without even making the conscious decision, he hears his voice, all rough and cracking, gasp out, “Al-alchemist. Alchemist. Fuck fucking shit fuck.”

Bro immediately drops the paddle and goes to Dave’s head, sliding him forward and up away from the cushions. The brightness of his cheeks matches his ass and his face is shiny. Bro brushes some of the tears away with his thumbs. He’s afraid for a moment that he’s really hurt Dave but then Dave tries to catch Bro’s thumb with his mouth, moaning and sucking on the digit.

“Shhh, shhh, you’re okay, you’re okay. Doin’ great, babe. Fuckin’ hot. No cryin’ though, none of that. I gotcha. I gotcha now.”

Dave’s eyes are glazed and it takes a moment to focus on Bro’s face. And a moment longer to puzzle out the worried expression on his older brother’s face. He’s still so deep in the headspace that he can’t figure out how to explain he’s okay, just that it was suddenly too much pleasure and pain and he just needs a moment. Instead he sucks on Bro’s thumb and twirls his tongue lazily around, nibbling light and trying to slow his panting before pulling off to use his words.

“So fucking- yes- sorry- damn, sorry I freaked you out. Just, so much, Bro. Can hardly think still. God, we need to do this more often so I don’t short circuit so easily.” He pants and kisses whatever he can reach of bro as his voice breaks again, “Can- Can I get some water? I sound like I’ve been giving the sandman a blow job. Fuck.”

Bro kisses him back, but doesn’t release the cuffs. He does get up and grab a bottle of water from the fridge. He holds it up to Dave’s lips until Dave shakes his head to indicate enough.

“Hell yeah, I’m up for more of this, Dave. God, you are so beautiful. Fuckin’ hell I feel like I’ma bust a nut just watchin’ ya.”

Dave takes a deep breath as he finally feels like he’s not about to fall to pieces. He smiles up at Bro who just shakes his head at the half lidded blissed out look.

“Let me know if you’re good to go again, or if ya just want me to fuck that sore ass.”

Dave’s still hard dick twitches at the suggestion. He considers how good it felt and how much it hurt with the paddle and he can feel his ass throbbing. He’s torn between the desire for more of that and the need to get fucked and to come. But considering how worked they both are, he makes a decision.

“If you start using the paddle again, I’ll probably get off just from that. I’d rather come with you buried so deep in me that your hips are grinding into this sore ass.” His eyelids flutter and he nuzzles against Bro before adding, “You can still use your hand though... while you’re fucking me.” He can’t quite meet Bro’s eyes when he mumbles, still a little embarrassed at how much of a pain slut he really is sometimes.

“Shit, Dave. Do you know how fuckin’ hot you are? Shit.” Bro returns the nuzzle as he tries to control his breathing and get himself under control. He peppers Dave’s face with light kisses before standing up. He runs his hands along the curved spine as Dave settles back down with his chest pressed into the futon, arms outstretched, and ass up in the air. Bro follows his hips up and rounds his palms across the hot and sexy ass. Dave hums with anticipation and hisses at the contact with his heated skin.

A quick swat gets them back into their roles. “C’mon, baby, beg for daddy’s cock.”

He cries out at the sharp sting from the slap but instantly starts begging, “Please! Daddy, I’ll be good. Oh god, please fuck me, daddy! I learned my lesson!” He has to stop because of a high pitched whine bubbling up in his throat cuts him of when Bro fondles his poor ass. “Oh fuck! Please please please!”

Bro snatches up the discarded tube of lube and applies it liberally between his cock and Dave’s ass. A quick stretch with his fingers is accompanied by constant kneading of the bright ass with his other hand. He listens to Dave hiss at the pain until he feel Dave’s body relax just enough. He quickly pulls his fingers out and replaces them with the head of his cock before Dave can even ask for it. He pulls on Dave’s hips until his ass is flat against Bro’s thighs, listening to the keening and gasps of the nearly writhing Dave as he’s slowly impaled.

“Ah! Daddy!”

As Bro waits for Dave to adjust, Bro smacks the outside edge of his ass. Dave jerks and tightens momentarily at the smack and moans all over again at how it makes the stretch burn even more. “Goddamn, you’re tight. All this pain must really be gettin’ ya off. Ya like bein’ smacked around by daddy, dontcha? Ya like bein’ daddy’s li’l bitch.”

Dave nods against the cushions. “Oh god yes, daddy. I’m your bitch. I’m sorry I was such a brat! Oh god, so good, daddy. It hurts and it feels so good. I love it! Please, daddy, more!”

The begging almost makes Bro come right there, bent over his younger brother’s back. Instead Bro takes a deep breath to calm himself and smacks Dave a couple more times before finally pistoning his hips in and out of the sore ass. His thumbs press into the hot flesh and get more mewls and other wonderful sounds as he fucks his brother.

Dave is also getting close as the combined pain and build up push him towards the edge. He’s constantly moaning, interrupted only by the cries of pleasure and pain from the continued spanking. He’s going mad with the way Bro’s hips slap against his stinging skin and how Bro digs his fingers into the quivering muscles. He can’t even form words to beg anymore as he thrusts uselessly against the air, trying to get friction on his cock. He just ends up pushing back into Bro’s already brutal strokes.

“Oh fuck! Shit, goddamn, ya feel so good, Dave. So fuckin’ delicious. Love hearin’ the sounds ya make, love the way your ass feels! Got me so hyped up, li’l bro. Got me feelin’ so good, babe.” Bro can’t stop himself from increasing the speed and length of each stroke until the pleasure gets so intense that his hips stumble out of rhythm. He has to catch himself on the cushions as he curls over Dave’s arched form. he manages to keep a finger hold on his mind, just enough to remember to reach down and underneath Dave’s hips to wrap a hand around his cock. He pumps a few more times, matching his hand to his hip before stuttering out, “Go-gonna come, f-fuck!”

Dave’s eyes roll back and he’s mewling with every stroke. His legs are trembling just to keep from collapsing down. When Bro’s hand squeezes around his dick, he’s gone. He tightens up around Bro and is only able to manage a hoarse shout as he comes. He’s not even sure if he’s still conscious by the end of it, he’s so blissed out and gasping.

Bro follows him, dragged over the edge by Dave’s tightness. The world disappears in a white haze as pleasure crashes through him violently. His shout matches Dave’s and his dick pumps cum into Dave’s ass as Bro holds him tight, pulling him against the cuffs. His hips weakly keep thrusting until consciousness returns and he’s finally still save for the shakes running through him. He gulps in as much fresh cool air as he can as his limbs tingle with the rush of blood.

He strokes Dave’s sides gently, murmuring to him about how good he felt and how good he is. Gingerly he lifts himself and slides out. Dave whimpers pitifully when Bro pulls free, hissing quietly whenever his ass comes into contact with anything.

Bro fumbles with the clasps around Dave’s wrists, but eventually gets them open. He scoops Dave up and holds him close to his chest, letting their hearts thud together as they try to catch their breaths.

“Holy jesus fuckin’ hell, Dave.”

Dave’s limbs are jelly and his head lolls against Bro’s chest as he tries to come back to reality enough to makes words.

“Hhngh,” well, sounds at least to start with.

Bro paps Dave’s face with a clumsy hand and then carefully reaches for the bottle of water to give to Dave, once again tipping it up to his mouth for him.

“Goddamn that was hot. Ya gonna be okay, right? If ya need anythin’ you got it. If ya want anythin’ just ask. Damn, that paddle is gettin’ a place of honor. Best sex this year without it bein’ an orgy.” Bro sighs happily. “And to think, it started out with a shota joke.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more information please check out our work at striderclan.tumblr.com; we have more stories, head canons, art/pictures.


End file.
